Speechless
by echoheart0324
Summary: Ventus and Roxas are twins that have lived peacefully in their home, with little to no trouble. However, one day Ven gets himself into an accident right after an argument with Roxas, leading him to go mute, which causes a few problems. With these problems, will the twins be able to surpass it with ease or will it end them in the process? (Also on Wattpad.)


"I hate you, Ven!" screamed Roxas and threw the nearest pillow on the couch to his older brother's blank face, who simply blocked it.

Ventus, or preferred to be called Ven, and Roxas were twins, with Ven being older by thirteen minutes. However, even though they were both identical twins, both had opposite personalities. Roxas was the twin that was hot-tempered, while Ven was calm most of the time. Roxas was the twin that frowned, while Ven always had a small smile on his face. Roxas was the twin that was reserved of his emotions, while Ven was an open book, at least that's what Roxas had thought originally until that moment.

"Shut up, Roxas!" Ven snapped, his voice sharp, and his eyes glimmering an icy blue. "I told you, you can't go. Not over my dead body!"

The younger twin grit his teeth in irritation, his fists tightly clenched that his fingernails were making his fists go milky white.

He opened his mouth to protest, but the older twin shook his head, "Roxas Twilight McCartney. I told you that you can't go...and when I say you can't go, then you can't go. Do you understand?"

The raise in Ven's voice made Roxas flinch ever so slightly, but he just had to go, even if it meant losing his strong bond with his brother.

"Roxy-"

"I'm going to go. I don't need you to keep looking after me like I'm a sick puppy," Roxas spat out coldly, his eyes locked on the ground.

"Rox-" started Ven, suddenly sounding uneasy and hesitant, but was cut off once more by Roxas.

"I wish you would just die! I wish you were never born! I wish I was the only child, so that our parents will stay around more often! I just wish for your voice to disappear so you'll never boss me around!" Roxas yelled at the top of his lungs.

A heavy silence settled in between the two and Roxas felt a slight pang of guilt in his heart, as a lump started to form in his throat. He wanted to meet Ven's eyes, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Go," Ven finally said. "Go, before I change my mind."

Roxas nodded, his eyes still locked onto the floor, as he left the room to attend the party at Axel's.

However, he couldn't help but feel a pang of dread in his chest as he reached for the door.

()()()()()()()()()()

The loud slam of the door marked his only brother's exit, and he had never felt so relieved for that, as he slumped to the floor.

However, the words that Roxas had thrown at him had hurt in many ways, both mentally and emotionally.

'He probably didn't mean it...' he thought, taking a few deep breaths as he got up slowly, trying to push the argument out of his head, already regretting his decision of letting Roxas go to the dumb party.

He needed Roxas to calm down when he returned from the party he was attending, but Roxas never calmed down quickly unless...

'Sea-salt ice cream...' a small voice whispered into his head, earning a small smile on Ven's rosy lips.

He grabbed his car keys on the table and rushed out of the door, feeling determination run through his scarlet red blood.

()()()()()()()()()()

"It's about damn time you made it, Roxas!" sighed Axel and slapped the back of his closest friend, who was thirteen minutes late.

Roxas sheepishly smiled, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink, "Sorry about that, Axel. I was just settling something with Ven real quick. But I'm here now, so you don't have to worry about me missing it anymore."

The redhead nodded in relief and grabbed his best friend's arm. His emerald green eyes blazing in excitement of showing Roxas the wonders of his world.

"Xion, Demyx! Roxas is finally here!" Axel called out, as he opened the door to his huge house, earning him two happy shouts from the inside.

Axel motioned the blonde to come inside the house, but before Roxas could step inside, a cold rush of wind tickled his numb ear.

Roxas couldn't help but smile softly, due to this action. Usually when it was dark and freezing outside, Ven would cancel any plans he had that day and sit on the couch, ranting about whatever was on his mind that day. He would then rant until he had nothing left to rant about and turn on whatever Disney movie he wanted to watch. The best part of those days, were the Disney movies of course, due to the fact Ven couldn't help, but snuggle right next to Roxas with a blanket, popcorn, and of course the hot chocolate.

However, his smile was quickly wiped off when he remembered what had happened earlier. All those awful words he had spat at Ven...

"You okay there Roxy?" interrupted Axel, shaking him gently in concern, noticing that his friend's eyes had turned watery for a moment.

Roxas quickly nodded and stepped in, warmth spreading throughout his body, pushing the argument into the back of his mind. He would worry about it, after he got home.

()()()()()()()()()()

"That'll be twenty-five dollars, sir," the cashier simply stated, putting the ice cream in Ven's cart.

The blonde sighed in slight annoyance, as he took out a fifty dollar bill. All he wanted to do today was watch a movie and die in a hole, like every other day.

After paying for the ice cream, he got into his car and slammed the door shut, resting his head on the steering wheel.

'I am so going to kill Rox when he gets home...' he thought silently and put the ice cream in the mini ice box, right next to him.

The ice box was a gift from Terra, one of his closest friends, until he had decided to move out of the state. It was, of course, the last thing he gave to Ven, due to the fact he said that it 'reminded him of how cold Ven was in the past'.

He wanted to desperately cry when Terra had told him what his gift meant, as he didn't want Terra to leave him, but their farewells were simple and clean.

'We'll meet again, Ven. I promise,' Terra smiled, his stormy blue eyes filled with gentle light, as he ruffled Ven's hair with ease.

Ven quickly shook his head, trying to compress the memories out of his head. There was no point in remembering such stupid memories that meant nothing to him. Plus, he had to get home as soon as possible.

In a hustle, Ven pressed on the gas pedal.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Thank goodness you're here, Roxas!" sighed Xion in relief, making Roxas blush slightly.

Xion looked beautiful. Her midnight black hair was curled slightly, as it scarcely reached her shoulders, but made her vibrant ocean blue eyes pop out, against her pale skin. Her choice of clothing was fairly simple. All she wore was a short black jacket over a gray shirt that said 'XIV', which matched her long ripped ink black jeans and ebony combat boots.

"Heh, sorry I took forever," Roxas smiled softly and held Xion's soft hand, who was smiling back brightly.

"It's fine," nodded Xion, her blue eyes glimmering in excitement. "At least I haven't died of boredom yet."

The two smiled at each other and their eyes locked on one another's. Light blue against dark blue.

"Roxas..." Xion whispered gently in his ear, her cheek brushing against his blonde hair.

"Yes?" he breathed out. Everything around him didn't matter anymore. All his attention was on Xion. Just Xion.

Her icy cold hands wrapped around his neck in a cautious manner and the bright blue glow in her eyes dimmed dangerously.

"Roxas...I..." she started, but was cut off by the buzz of his cellphone. Of course it had to be his cellphone out of all things.

He pointed a finger at Xion to show her he needed a moment, forcing Xion to let go of him and keep her distance. Her expression was sour and cold, contrasting her earlier expression where she seemed innocent and happy.

He took out his phone from his pocket of the jacket he was wearing, which was lit up with a number he didn't recognize out of all things. However, he had a strange urge to accept it, which he did.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice coming out in a strangled croak.

"Is this Roxas McCartney?" a female voice asked, sounding concerned.

Roxas felt his face go white and his blood go cold. There was no way that this person would know his name unless...

He shoved the thought out of his head and responded, his voice quavering slightly, "Yes this is Roxas. Is there something wrong?"

The voice paused on the other side, but she finally responded hesitantly with another question, "Do you have a brother named Ventus McCartney?"

He felt his world spin and he suddenly couldn't breathe. There was no way...there was absolutely no way...

"Yes," he managed out, passing the lump that started to form in his throat, earning himself another pause from the call.

"Please come to Kingdom Hospital immediately. It's an emergency," she finally answered and ended the call.

That was it.

He dropped his phone immediately and he couldn't help but scream.

()()()()()()()()()()

Roxas anxiously sat in the waiting room of the hospital, after being dropped off by a worried Axel who had heard his scream through the loud casual chatting in the rooms of his house.

 _"Calm down, Roxy. It's probably nothing too major, so don't worry about it," Axel had told him with a small smile to ease the tension and ruffled Roxas' hair._

 _'Nothing too major...'_ frowned Roxas, repeating what Axel had told him hugging his knees to his chest.

It had been a few hours since Axel had dropped him off and he was starting to worry. All he wanted was for everything to be okay.

"Roxas McCartney, are you still awake?" asked a familiar female voice, making Roxas perk up and meet a pair of sapphire eyes.

He nodded softly, as his body ached from sitting for too long.

It turned out the female voice he had heard over the phone and at the moment, belonged to a beautiful woman who had neck-length, azure blue hair with shining sharp sapphire blue eyes that twinkled similarly like his brother's. Her attire simply being a white nurse's uniform.

"Well, Roxas, my name is Nurse Aqua and if you're not too tired...we could go see your twin," she told Roxas softly, making Roxas jump up to his feet immediately, which he regret automatically.

His eyes couldn't adjust to the bright white floor and walls, blinding him, making Aqua sigh, but she still took his hand, as they walked through the blinding hallways.

After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived to a small door at the end of the hallways, labeled #3582, which Aqua pulled open.

"Go on in Roxas. I'll be right outside if you need me for anything," she smiled gently, pushing the young blonde gingerly into the room.

He nodded again and thanked the blue-haired lady for everything she had done to help him and burst into the room.

Roxas almost cried however when he saw his brother sitting on the white hospital bed, his expression neutral as he looked out the window, where moonlight was dancing gracefully on its stage.

"Ven..." he managed out and ran to his brother, then hugged him like they haven't seen each other in years, holding back his tears. He was relieved to see his brother so calm that it looked like he hadn't been in an accident at all.

Roxas felt Ven return the hug with ease and he couldn't help, but feel regret pile up in his chest. Their last words together before the accident was a heated argument and Roxas felt such a bitter taste in the back of his mouth just thinking about it. Yet, Ven seemed to have it go like it was nothing.

"Here, Ven, I'm really-" he started but stopped, when he realized Ven was trying to say something. However, nothing audible came out of his mouth. Nothing at all.

Roxas felt his breathing quicken when he spotted the ugly red slash on his older twin's neck, and that was when everything suddenly started coming together.

"Wait...no. Ven...please tell me you can actually speak! Stop joking around and speak!" yelled Roxas, shaking his twin's shoulders roughly.

There was no way he could accept that the last thing out of Ven's mouth was his permission for Roxas to leave and go to the party. There was no way he could live with the guilt that he said that he hated Ven, right before Ven lost his voice.

Tears started to well up in the older twin's eyes, as his gaze shifted to his hands on his laps, and Roxas knew it was true. It just had to be true.

 **I know I haven't been on here very often, and I also know that I've been starting new stories left and right, but I'll be sure to finish this story before this year ends, hopefully.**

 **And sorry if it seems very...choppy or something like that. I sorta lost inspiration halfway, so sorry about that**.

 **Also, the rating is T for Teens for later events for the story. However, the rating might change if needed.**

 **Reminder: The cover doesn't belong to me. I only edited it to be darker and added the title. If you are the artist of the drawing and don't want it up, please just PM me or comment below. So credits to you!**


End file.
